snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Dean Benson
Dean Adalbert Benson (b. 13 January, 2053) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of John Benson, a muggle blacksmith, and Elinor Benson (née Adler). He was a Scottish of Welsh descent. At the age of eleven, he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He attended the school in 1 September, 2064, and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. A bright student, Dean had excellent results in all his examinations. Despite his intelligence, many thought he would be better off with Gryffindor. His persistent immaturity remained until adulthood. He was an honest and positive person with good sense of humour. He began his career at the Ministry of Magic as a Patrol Officer under the Magical Law Enforcement Squad before being promoted to a Hit Wizard recently. Background Early life Dean grew up in a muggle town in Perth and Kinross, Scotland. He attended muggle school until he was seven when his magic started to surface. He had been staying home and helped his father with metalworks since then. A few months after his eleventh birthday, an owl arrived at their house with Dean's Hogwarts acceptance letter. He was then accompanied by both his parents to shop for school in Diagon Alley. However, an unfortunate event that traumatised the eleven year-old Dean took place. While handling a hot and sharp iron rod, John tripped and the iron rod pierced through his chest. Dean who was shocked by the sudden misfortune was unable to do anything other than cradling his dying father. Hogwarts years Arriving at Hogwarts a few days after the death of his father was difficult. It took Dean a long time to adapt to the new environment. He kept to himself and didn't socialise much. It caused the teachers especially his Head of House and even the Headmaster worry. Nevertheless, he was able to stand up on his feet again after listening to advises from his Head of House. Dean was academically excellent, gaining at least Exceed Expectations in his exams. He had an aptitude in Transfiguration and duelling, thus joined the Duelling Club in his third year. That was when he met Shori Hayashi (Victor), a Slytherin ace who just transferred from Himitsumahou Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two immediately became friends and later on, best friends. Victor was a highly skilled duellist. They had trained together for many times, but not once Dean could defeat the Slytherin. Earning top marks in his O.W.L, Victor didn't seem to reach the same level. However, he showed outstanding results in some subjects he was into. Dean received 7 O.W.L's (5 Outstandings, 2 Exceed Expectations). Throughout the year, their relationship strained further and further. Victor was blinded by his obsession and Dean who placed full faith in his best friend closed his eyes. During their final year, Dean received 7 N.E.W.T's (4 Outstandings, 3 Exceed Expectations). After Hogwarts On the day of their graduation, Victor acted extremely suspicious. Dean decided to follow him which led to Victor's parents' house. He hid behind a bush nearby to eavesdrop. Dean heard a woman's shouting followed by a loud and clear incantation of the Killing Curse. Afterwards, Victor's father stepped in and they duelled. Victor overpowered his father and tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse. Unable to just sit and watch any longer, Dean dashed into the house with his wand in hand. But he was too late as Victor's father was already dead. Dean insisted to hand Victor over to the Ministry. Obviously, the other refused to give in and sent a Stunning Spell towards Dean. They duelled which eventually led to Dean's defeat and fatally wounded, hit by a powerful curse he had no knowledge about. It was presumed that the curse was invented by Victor himself. Just as the auror was about to arrive, Victor disapparated to Hungary to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban. A week after the battle, Dean regained consciousness and was released from St. Mungo's. He decided to pursue his study in Wizarding Law at Wizarding University. Two years later, he went to search for a part-time job at Scotland Yard where he was accepted as an assistant to a detective. Another two years later, the police chief revealed to Dean that he was a squib when he caught the young man reading a book about Occlumency and suggested him to apply for a job at the Ministry of Magic. Physical appearance Dean was a tall, handsome and muscular man with smiling blue eyes. Although, his eyes sometimes looked greenish-blue. He had lightly tanned skin due to his jobs which were mostly outdoors. He had short and wavy dark brown hair. His face often covered by scruffles. Dean was described to have a smiling face most of the time. Dean resembled much of his father, having chiseled jaws and dark brown hair. Outside of work, he usually wears a T-Shirt with jeans or sweat pants and sneakers. At work, he wears 2 piece suit including a neck tie (excluding undercover missions). Personality and traits Dean is generally a cheerful, sweet and talkative man. He appears to be very immature that even his colleagues doubted his enrollment into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at first. Initially, he had no sense of insecurity which led him to be lectured several times by one of his superiors. He was extremely open which he was seen as an enigmatic and suspicious rookie in the department. In spite of his immaturity, Dean is very disciplined and professional. He is committed to his work and will choose justice over emotions. This may be caused by his experience with Victor. But then again, the high requierement of focus and disciplined mind to learn Occlumency can be another factor. Magical abilities and skills Dean Benson was a highly intellectual wizard, showing great talent in different areas of magic. *'Transfiguration:' Dean was excellent in Transfiguration. It was his best subject at Hogwarts and frequently used Transfiguration as a method in duelling, notably the Arrow Conjuring Spell he used during his battle with Victor. Furthermore, he earned Outstandings in the subject in both his O.W.L and N.E.W.T. *'Charms:' Dean's proficiency in Charms was highly notable. He was capable of producing a very powerful Shield Charm as well as disarming his opponents and producing the very difficult Patronus Charm without failed. *'Medical Magic:' Although he was a Wizarding Law major, Dean also took medical magic as a side subject. It is unclear of his ability in this branch of magic as it has yet to be demonstrated. *'Occlumency:' Some time during his study at Wizarding University, Dean started to learn Occlumency with the help of a friend. He quickly became an accomplished Occlumens and is able to prevent external mind penetration (Legilimency). *'Duelling:' Dean is a talented duellist, known to be among the few young wizards who was able to keep up against Victor. Furthermore, he was also a member of the Duelling Club back at Hogwarts. *'Non-Verbal and Wandless Magic:' On numerous occasions especially in battles, Dean preferred to perform non-verbal spells to attack his enemies. He was also capable of non-verbal and wandless magic at the same time as he produced a red rose without any incantations nor the use of his wand during his dinner date with Chelsea Payne. Relationships Victor Dean's relationship with Shori Hayashi (also widely known as Victor) was unclear to many. They met during the Duelling Club meeting in their third year when Victor just transferred from Himitsumahou Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their friendship developed so quickly and not long after, they became best friends. Both Dean and Victor shared the same passion that was being duelling. They spent most of their time together talking about duelling methods and Victor enhancing his spell creation ability. Years passed, their friendship was jeopardised. Dean was aspired to become a law enforcer while Victor was drawn to the dark side. Dean saw what was his friend becoming, but closed his eyes in the name of friendship and loyalty which was probably his biggest mistake. The evening after their graduation ceremony, Victor murdered both his parents. Dean confronted him, but was badly defeated and fatally wounded by an unknown dark spell (presumably Victor's own creation) that he had to be admitted immediately into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries under spell damage. Chelsea Payne Chelsea was two years Dean's junior as well as housemate while they were at Hogwarts. They had seen each other before, but never actually communicated. The two met again during the orientation day of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the end of 2075 when Chelsea openly introduced herself when Dean was having his coffee. They chatted for a while and went out for lunch together afterwards. Without Chelsea's knowledge, Dean had a crush on her and thus, asked her out for lunch several times. One night, she asked him whether he would like to have dinner together. During the dinner date, Dean finally had the courage to confess his feelings for Chelsea. Much to his surprise and relief, she reciprocates his love. They were officially a couple since the moment and frequently see each other during lunch breaks. However, with the Cult of Walpurgis rising, they temporarily stopped seeing each other under Dean's request. Dean knew that the Cult will hunt him down and he didn't want his personal life at threat. Wes Ferguson Wes Ferguson was the Chief Inspector of Magical Law Enforcement Squad, thus making him Dean's foreman. They met when they were both employed in the Ministry of Magic some time in late 2075. Unlike most MLE employees at that time, Wes was among the few who seemed easier to approach. Dean looked up to him both as a friend and as a superior. When it comes to work, Dean preferred to consult Wes of all other MLE employees. Their friendship started when they partnered up to patrol Diagon Alley as a safety measure after the disappearances of several shopkeepers last winter. They might be as close as the Head Auror (Damien Jackson)-YATI (Sabel Dakest) duo. At some point, Dean might have thought of Wes as his brother. The Lennoxs Lights Lennox was an old friend of Dean, his classmate as well as housemate when they were at Hogwarts. After graduation however, they lost contact. Fortunately for them, they were reunited once again when both were employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Lights was already married to Ethan Lennox, a Magical Maintenance employee, and had two children (twins Ezekiel and Bellissa). Their friendship was rather close especially of that between Lights and Dean. They were always among the first to console each other when a mishap happened. Perhaps Lights having such faith in Dean wasn't a good thing after all because when she told him of what happened between Ethan and her father, how Ethan accidentally murdered Trysten Bones, Dean didn't look to happy. He immediately left her and was in dilemma on what he should do. Whatever Dean's plan was, he had not revealed nor discussed it with anyone yet. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2071 Category:Alumni